Carnage Mode
Carnage Mode is a 2.1 XL Extreme Demon created by Findexi and more. Findexi created the entire gameplay and some creators helped Findexi decorate some parts. It was verified by SrGuillester and sits at #38 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist, above Infernal Abyss (#39) and below The Hell Origin (#37). Gameplay Nasgubb (0-4%): '''The level starts off with a cube that heavily depends on a lot of hard timing. '''Findexi (4-11%): The part starts as a UFO that requires simple UFO timing. After that it turns into a mini ship with many straight-flying and gravity changes. then it turns into a part that starts as a mini ball and turns into normal size halfway through, along with some simple orb timing. Dudex (11-15%): Dudex's part comes after the ball part and is a fast mini cube segment that requires a lot of orb timing. As it goes on a gravity pad-auto part, it slows down and picks up to the drop. Findexi (15-25%): 'Findexi reappears again with a triple wave segment goes through tight triangular-pillars with spikes, along with a short cube transition that jumps upside-down. Then it turns into a ball part that has repetitive orb timing. Then it turns into a ship that requires a unique type of straight-flying where teleportation portals spam you up and down. After a short UFO transition, it turns into a cube part that requires a lot of hard timing similar to the first cube except faster and the blocks are collapsing behind the player. There's also two spike wall on the top and bottom that follows the player. '''Kips (26-31%): '''The level then transitions to a mini wave that becomes a dual half-way the wave. It now becomes a UFO that keeps switching gravity and teleporting, along with some two squared pillars that kept bouncing up and down in the background. After that is a mini cube with some tight orb timings, especially at the last part. '''Speed (31-36%): '''Speed's part starts with a fast ball with strict timing. Right after a cube part that requires the player to hit a lot of orbs, and a ship part with straight flying similar to the one in Sonic Wave. The part ends with an awkward cube transition that requires hitting yellow orbs to a teleportation portal. '''Findexi (36-55%): '''The level slows down to a cube part with simple timing, along with orb hitting and teleportation. The speed picks up as well, until it hits to a short slow mini ball part that requires the player to go up and down. Then, it transitions to a part similar to the first drop, a wave that goes through even tighter triangular-pillars, one having the player to touch the top and bottom on a tight space. After the wave turns into a short mini wave transition, it turns into a short mini cube transition that requires orb hitting, similar to the one in Speed's part but smaller. Then after that, the player transforms into a UFO that keeps changing gravity and teleporting, also includes white spiky balls on chains that open the path. After a short mini UFO transition, the player then swaps to a ship, that has your typical orb hitting ship.The ship then does the unique teleporting straight flying again. The background stayed the same at the half of the ship. '''Lassiboy (56-60%): '''As a short cube transition appears, the player turns into a fast and fairly hard mini ball. Right there then turns the player into a slower but tight mini wave section, similar to other levels that used it. The wave turns into a robot with short simple pillar timing gameplay. '''Findexi (60-72%): '''Findexi appears one more time with a faster UFO transition. This UFO parts has the gravity changing flappy bird style. It turns into a ship with a straight flying through pillars part thats similar to the one in Sumsar's part in Subsonic . As the ship slows down, the player transforms into a slow cube with cube timing similar to the one in Codex's original part in Digital Descent . It also does a short orb timing part. Then after that, "BREAKTIME" shows by as it slows down, turning into a part similar to the beginning of Findexi's third part. This one having the player to jump through a lot of triple-spikes. '''Juhou (73-83%): '''With a spacial-like background, the player transforns into a ship that requires very tight straight flying. It then turns into a mini UFO. Then it turns back into a ship, having the player to decide with of the two paths to go through, and if it choosed the wrong path, the path begins to close shut '(Answers: Up and Down). After that, it transitions in a ball that goes up and down with short timing. Lassiboy (83-88%): '''Lassiboy skrikes again with simple spider dual. When it turns back into one spider, the player turns into a dual mini ball part that has the Swing-Copter mode, exept even tighter spaces. It ends off with a short cube dual. '''Lemons (88-100%): '''The player stays as a cube and has to deal with more simple timing, while lava tries to rise to the player. Now, it turns into a robot that turns mini with simple timing. It nows turns into a ship with even tighter straight flying. The level now ends off with a triple-spike. The title, created by Lassiboy, appears as it fades to red. Records Trivia * The layout of the level was shown before in Findexi's unfinised Levels Video. * This level might spawn three sequels called '''Rampage Mode, Final Mode, and''' Inferno Mode.''' * This is one of the megacollabs that some creators have multiple parts in (Findexi-4, Lassiboy-2). ** Some of Findexi's part has half the decoration in the part before it. ** Nasgubb doesn't have a part, but he helped a little bit on some parts. * This level was made for Sea1997's demon contest. * This level is the second longest extreme demon so far, being three minutes long. Glowy beats this level with three minutes and twenty-two seconds. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.1 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Mega-collaborations Category:Epic Levels Category:XL Levels Category:Top 100